


Cordially Invited

by christinesangel100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinesangel100/pseuds/christinesangel100
Summary: They've kept their secret, even from each other, for 8 years, but Marinette can't imagine not having her best friend there at her wedding. Even if it means telling him who she is.





	Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> So, today I found this, with all but the last few sentences written, in one of my many fanfiction folders. I apparently wrote it almost a year ago, and forgot that I'd started it. So I finished it off and here you are! It still doesn't feel entirely finished, but I didn't think I could add any more and make it work.  
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Marinette looked down at the piece of card in her hand. She clenched her fist. Tonight….well, tonight would be the night he would find out who she was. She had to tell him.  
She took a deep breath, and put the card down.

  
“Tikki, spots on!” She said, determined. Her Kwami gave a nod and a smile, and flew into her earrings, as she went through the familiar transformation into Ladybug.  
Once she was in costume, she picked up the card again from her desk, and read it, briefly, before sliding it inside an envelope. Taking a pen, she wrote, in her fanciest writing.

  
_Chat Noir_

  
Smiling, she took it, and headed towards the window. Opening it, she shot her yo-yo out and swung to the next building, up on to the roof. She repeated the action, moving across the rooftops of Paris with a practiced ease. She’d been doing this since she was 15. 8 years of being Ladybug, 8 years of keeping a secret.  
No one knew, she’d kept it that well hidden, and today….well, was it any wonder she was a little bit terrified?

  
She headed towards the Eiffel tower. It was time for patrol, after all – though she doubted they’d do much. Hawkmoth had been defeated almost 2 years ago, and she and Chat Noir didn’t often have to intercede. Crime was low, and though they did have to help sometimes, it wasn’t as common. Paris could handle one night without them, bar another supervillain appearing. The Moth Miraculous had vanished shortly after the capture, but was yet to reappear. They had to hope it wouldn’t, or that if it did, the new owner would treat Nooroo better. Their own Kwami’s had told them about the enslaved Kwami, forced to do evil for Hawkmoth.  
She still felt guilty that they hadn’t manged to keep him safe after the battle.  
She shook the thoughts from her mind. That was not the issue of tonight, and there was nothing she could do about it now.

  
The more important issue was the figure she could see already waiting on the Eiffel tower, leaning against one of the beams. She smiled, and he waved in greeting as he saw her coming. She landed on the tower with ease, and grinned.  
“Early for once, chaton?”  
He smirked. “You were late. I was purrfectly on time.”  
She rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
He frowned. “Is something wrong, my lady? You look…anxious.”  
She ran her hand through her hair nervously, and twiddled the envelope.  
“I…Chat, let’s sit down. I need to tell you something.”

They sat beside each other, feet swinging over the Eiffel tower, as Ladybug tried to work out how to explain.  
“Chat, I….I’m sorry if this hurts you.” She began, then winced, because that definitely wasn’t how she meant to begin. “It’s just, I know you used to have feelings for me, and sometimes they don’t all go away, but, it’s just – you’re my best friend, Chat.” She finished, a tone of desperation in her voice.

  
He raised an eyebrow. “My lady, you could never hurt me. I know you aren’t interested. You never have been.” He pointed out.  
She sighed. “If I’d met you first, I might’ve. But I love someone else. I-I’m getting married, Chat.” She admitted, looking down.  
He grinned. “Congratulations! That’s wonderful, my lady.”

  
She bit her lip. “You’re-you’re not upset?”  
He shook his head. “My lady- I loved you for the longest time, but I couldn’t stay in love with someone I knew wouldn’t return my feelings. I moved on. Actually,” He looked sheepish. “I’m engaged to someone, as well.”  
Ladybug’s eyes widened. “You are? That’s great, congratulations!” The words burst from her. She hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re happy, Chat.”  
He hugged her back. “You too, Ladybug.”

  
They separated, and Ladybug went back to fiddling with the card. Chat watched, curious. Clearly, she hadn’t finished all she wanted to say.  
“My lady?”  
She started, and looked up at him, then back at the invitation. She took a deep breath.  
“Chat…you’re my best friend, and…I know we’ve been keeping our identities secret, for 8 years now. I know it’s mostly me who wanted to, and you would have shared years ago. And you don’t have to tell me now. But…I can’t imagine you not being at my wedding. You’re my greatest friend, my partner. You know me better than almost anyone.” She grinned.

  
He stared at her, and then at the envelope she was now holding out to him. Now he looked, he could see it had ‘Chat Noir’ written on it, in a fancy style.  
“You…you want me to come to your wedding?” He asked.  
She nodded, looking away. “If…if you don’t want to, I’ll understand. And, I won’t have to know who you are. It’s…it will be fairly public,” She said, sounding resigned to the fact, “so I won’t know it’s you, or even have to see you, I just...I would like you there.”  
He stared at the envelope. “My Lady, I would love to come.”  
Her head shot up, and she looked at him, face filled with hope and excitement.

  
“You will? Yes!” Laughing, she embraced him again. Then she hesitated, and pulled away.  
“Also…could you, um, not look at the names until I’ve gone? I…” She swallowed. “If it is a disappointment, who I am I mean, then I’d…I’d rather not see.”  
Chat Noir put his hand on her shoulder, and made her look at him, his expression suddenly almost stern.  
“My Lady,” He said firmly, “There is no chance of me being disappointed. I could never be disappointed in you.”  
She smiled back at him, but still looked nervous.

  
“Just…knowing you’ll be there makes me feel better about it. You will come?” She checked again.  
He nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He answered. She turned.  
“I should leave, but – thank you, Chat. Let me know if you want to stay to the reception, I’d have to tell the caterers. You’re welcome, if you want.” She met his eyes for a moment, and they both knew what that meant – if he wanted to tell her who she was, he could, and stay for the party. Be welcome in both halves of her life as a friend.  
He nodded. “I’ll let you know.” The thought of telling her….it was nervewracking.

  
He watched her swing away, before returning his gaze to the envelope he held.  
Ladybug’s secret identity. He’d wanted to know who she was, focused on it for years. He’d been so focused on her, he’d taken years to find the girl he truly loved. It had been hard giving up on ladybug – but clearly she was happy, and to be honest, so was he. He wouldn’t give up his fiancé, even for her. He loved her.  
They’d never been a couple, and they never would be, and he’d made peace with that long before he’d proposed to his own girlfriend. He found himself wondering if Ladybug’s fiancé knew yet, or if she was waiting to tell him. Or her, he supposed, he’d never asked their gender.  
He still felt nervous, to hold her name in his hands. Her name. He wondered if he’d recognise it.  
Hands surprisingly steady, he opened the envelope, and slid out a perfect piece of cream card, the writing on it as fancy as that on the envelope.

  
_You are cordially invited_  
_to the wedding of_  
_Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Adrien Agreste_  
_Saturday 26th May_  
_2pm_

He stared at it, hardly daring to breathe.  
Then, he began to laugh.

“Marinette, wait!” He called, racing over the rooftops to follow her. Of course, he knew where she was trying to go. “My Lady!”  
She stopped, her back to him, and he could see how tense she was. She was clearly worried he was going to reject her. Gently, he reached out, and pulled her to face him, face full of wonder.  
“You’re Marinette?” He asked, disbelieving.

  
Biting her lip, she nodded. “I-yes. Yes, I am.”  
He pulled her into another embrace, and laughed.  
“Marinette- my lady! I can’t…I can hardly believe it.”  
He could tell that was wrong to say, feeling her tense in his arms, and start to pull away.  
“No, no Marinette! That’s not it, it’s just...”  
He ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief, another laugh busting from him.

  
“I’m marrying…I’m marrying Ladybug?” He asked her, eyes full of joy.  
Her jaw dropped. “No, what? No, I’m marrying Adrien-“ She froze.  
Her eyes narrowed.  
Her jaw hardened.  
Then, she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.  
“Seriously?” She asked, and he could hardly tell if her voice was annoyed or just resigned.  
He grinned. “The cat’s out of the Agreste-brand bag, my lady.”  
She opened her eyes, just to roll them at him.

  
“I can’t believe it,” She groaned. “Marrying my long time crush, and he turns out to be Chat Noir.” She sighed, even as she smiled.  
Adrien just grinned, seeing the happiness in her eyes despite her act. “Aw, come on, Mari. You know you’re overjoyed really.”  
She gave him a weak smack on his shoulder. “Shush. You kept a very important secret from me. You know you could have been with Ladybug years earlier if she’d known you were Adrien Agreste?”  
“You know you could have been with Adrien years earlier if he’d known you were Ladybug?” He countered.  
Finally, Marinette grinned, and she started to chuckle. “We kept our identities so secret, we almost married each other without knowing.” She pointed out, laughing.  
He giggled back. “You would have put it together. My kwami loves camembert, so I buy a lot of it.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “You hate camembert.” She said flatly. “You almost threw up when my dad put it in a pastry. That definitely would’ve been suspicious.”  
He laughed. “And what does your kwami like?”  
“Cookies.”  
“Cookies? But – you lived in a bakery already, that must be easy for you.”  
She laughed for a moment, then looked at him, and her eyes were worried now.

  
“You’re not…disappointed? That Ladybug is me?”  
Adrien’s eyes softened as he looked at her. “Marinette, I could never be disappointed. You’re the woman I love, and now I know that you’re important in both parts of my life. You being Ladybug makes so much sense, but I hadn’t dared to imagine you could be the same person. You’re amazing, Marinette.”  
Marinette blushed, glancing down. He pulled her closer, and smiled.  
“I love you, bugaboo.”

  
She smiled back at him, relaxing. Adrien or Chat Noir – this was the man she loved. Once, she’d thought of them both as so different, two opposites. In more recent times, she’d recognised their similarities. She’d even found herself imagining if they’d be friends, if they met.  
Knowing that they were the same person seemed so right. She couldn’t help but smile. Of course Chat Noir would be just as important in both sides of her life. Of course Adrien was secretly a pun loving superhero. Unable to keep her smile from her face, she reached up and kissed him.

  
“I love you too, Chaton.”

  
Watching his face light up, even through the mask, Marinette knew that this was how it was meant to be. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien.  
Nothing could ever be more right.


End file.
